Moonlight Sanada The World at it's End
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: We cherished civilization, it's many cars and technology. We always knew it'd come, we hoped it wasnt in our generation. We cant deny it anymore, we've killed the planet. And now it's killing us. NaruSasu KyuIta New style of writing for me.Like it hate it


Ten years ago America mass produced over three million tons of polution into the atmosphere. They invented cars they hoped were hybrid but on the conturary were giving off undetectible fumes ten times more dangerous than fossil fuel production. Two years later scientist marveled as they saw a chunk of ice, about half the size of a semi break off from a large ice glacier in Antarctica. Instead of seeing solid ice on the inside slushed ice spilled out onto an unsuspecting polarbear and her cub. That same year California completely seperated from the United States and tilted oddly into the sea. Not everyone was rescued. Four years later America nominated a new president they hoped would come up with a solution everyone predicted was the apocolypse, or global warming. Later on that year Canada and Washington set up an alliance and formed a border to keep people from flocking into the state and country from the new found cleaner air. One year later Canada went pack on it's alliance and brokw away from Washington secretly and allowed scientist and their families to set up in the mountains north of Forks in exchange for any information they could find and supplies. Two years after that Japan, surrounded by the ring of fire, went intoo major active mode. Fiji unetpectedly exploded at noon on September twwenty third. The volcanos surrounding the counrty and it's islands became violently active, millions of families evacuated into china and the Europeans. Some didnt leave and later that year Japan collapsed into an unnoticed underwater volcano. MMost families were saved before the whole country sank into the oceans dark voids like the infamous city of Atlantis. The next year the president of America went to Finland and met with the International Criminal Court to join, they sent word to other countries who were still uninvolved. Most blatentlly refused. Later that year Greenland went through a heat wave to their standards, Europe saw the armest weather they'd seen since only science knows when. Earthquakes and Tsumnamis plaqued China and Korea fors=cing Korea's population to folck more inland or descretly inyo China. The Great Wall split into eight pecies, close enough to call a wall but far enough to be noticably broken. Around June twety fifth Canada finally asked the U.S for aid after trying unsucesfully to hide their rapidly dropping tempertures. They finally anounced several months later that contact with families and twons in the mountains were generally unsucesful and anyone they sent up their never came back. Scientist in Washington said since Canada felt like Antarctica in the middle of winter that the mountains obviouslt felt like the Arctics in a record setting blizzard, which meant anything and anyone for that matter were basically frozen to death.

Families from all countries that were at the moment and not going through irregular activity were flocking to the United states and South America. The United States began to only allow people like foreign exchange students and teachers back into the country and kicking anyone who was only temporarily allowed in, out. This happened all under the presidents watchful eyes. Many people had disssagreed, even U.C citizens since the president was infact of asain decent himself. Instead of listening to the complaints the president brought together his own Military and sent them into each state to varify citizenship. Anyone who didnt meet the qualifications were immediatlly sent into mexico and Canada or shipped out on boats with no engins and dragged to the middle of the pacific and left to float. Yeah, lots didnt agree with these methods, but they'd seen what happened to people who defied the president, and they didnt want to get involved in any of it. And thats where we begin.

In the city of Konoha, a small remote town basically forgotten about in the middle of the country people all through the city were buckering down and building a community shelter. They had people go out into the ffarms near the town and bring in all the crops only leaving bits to monitor if they grew or not. They built a mini-barn cose by and herded all the cattle and chickens into it. They fished and preserved fish with salt by old methods and stored them in deep freezers and crates. They brought in all the food from every store and market place, every home and school. Buisness and whatever else and built a large kitchen and storage area that connected to the shelter and stored everything inside. They brought in thirty or so desks from the school along with text books and built a small area for schooling. They gathered everyone they could and brought anything and everything from the hospital. they raided hardware stores and pwan shops and brought along anything they felt nessasary, evern the unessasary things, just in case. They brought animals and but them in a small shelter close to the barn where the Inuzaka family agreed run a shelter and take care of any family pets. It connected to the large shelter by a steel underground corridor. Yes their shelter was as safe as safe could be, considering they'd built it about thirty years ago and was constantly rebuilding things to keep the structure up to date and sturdy. Always replacing old wood and pipes. They had another lever of rooms and other facilities underground that tapped into the main water source that had been opened about a year ago. They had about roughly fivve hundred generators in storage and six set up. They'd had their mayors families, or as they liked to call them the Hokage, families live their to keep the place runningand used. Konoha, unlike the rest of the world, as much as they knew, had their shit together. They were ready for anything, from the bigggest natural dissator to the smallest. When the town had been established it had been in an area that had weather for all four seasons, no earthduakes, no hurricans, no tornados. Of course they knew that could change in the blink of an eye, but for the moment they were content they basically had everything they needed together.

At the moment the towns people were gathering all the children and elderly to move into the shelter first, the other adults would come next. However there was a certain family who refused to come, The Uchiha's. They bllatantlly refused to be 'trapped' in a structure with 'commoners' as they called it. The Uchiha's were consider the most stuck up, self centered, conceited family in Konoha, after the Hyuuga's who had already fled the small town. The Hokage had gone to try and 'talk' them into coming, which consisted of her throwing chairs and screaming 'What about the children?!' for about an hour. Then telling them to atleast let the children come. The Uchiha's had refused and had said they were to be leaving the next day and to not bother them with such trival manners. The family had then retreated with a warning to any other 'curious' visitors.

So it was on a hill, away from his families compound, where Sasuke Uchiha sat with his older brother Itachi, watching the sad sun set for who knew how long. the raven haired boy was at the tender age of six. He had black voids for eyes and beautiful pale skin. His raven hair just barely touched his shoulders and he was wearing white shorts and a high collard blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. His elder, about sixteen at the time, had long raven hair that reashed past his shoulders and was tied into a lazy ponytail. He had the same dark eyes and pale skin. He was wearing the same shirt and white shorts, both brothers wore no shoes.

Sasuke spread his bare feet out infront of him and giggled softly as a lady bug landed on his big toe. He lifted his foot slowlyand moved it over to his brothers line of sight.

" 'Tachi look, look! It stayed this time, it stayed!" Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

Itachi nodded his head and smiled over at his kid brother and looked back over the horizen over the city they'd called him all his life. He'd once been out of the city, to go on a feild trip for his traveling class. They'd gone to a place called Los Angelas. It had been beautiful. The beaches were nice and the sun felt great on his deprived skin. Even though he'd gotten servere sunburn and had had to go home early, he was happy for the experience. Itachi narowed his eyes as he scrutinized his beloved city more. The mere though pf leaving though permenaatlly sent unpleasent shivers down his spine. All his life he'd talked about leaving this place, about finding him somewhere to strive in a bigger city, with smaller more pronounced limits. But now, just the though of leaving scared him, made him want to hide away from it all. Made him want to take his baby brother with him. He never wanted Sasuke to forget this place, them memories, the boys friends. It had taken Sasuke a while to get them, friends. He had been an anti-social child until he was about three until he'd met a blonde child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, the fourth Hokage's son. Itachi couldnt imagine Sasuke having to break such a beautiful childhood bond such as that at a time like this. They both, the two best friends, barely knew what was going on. They'd been playing when the annoucements had been made about families and supplies immediatlly being moved into the shelter. They'd told all the children it was for a dangerous mission they'd only be able to complete if they were there. Both children had been playing in a feild of tall grass, laughing and rolling around with eachother when Itachi had sat them down and given them the news. Of course they hadnt taken it well when they'd figured out the part about him and Sasuke moving. They'd cried together for hours under the stars.

That night, Itachi had cried too. The boys had dismissed it as their own cries of sorrow. Kyuubi, Naruto's older cousin, had been there too and had comforted him. Itachi blushed at the memory and found himself searching for the Uzumaki and Kyuubi had been dating for about a month. They'd met because of their families wanting to make good appearance by befriending each others clan and they'd be torn apart because of the Uchiha's selfishness. Itachi's heart ached the more he though of it, but he knew his brothers hurt ten times more, even if the child wasnt able to know it yet, or was he?

Itachi looked down at his baby brother and watched as the boy giggled mercielessly under the wrath of the ladybugs tickling legs. He smiled faintly at his brothers slightly amused slightly panicked look as the tiny creature crawled into his shorts. Watched as his brothers face flushed as the bug obviously crawled into a more private place. He smiled and looked back over the horizon. Sometimes he wished he was as carefree as his kid brother. HE watched as the tiny raven fell back onto his back having sucessfully located the ladybug the child was now watching intently as the bug crewled over his tiny balled up fist. HE spread his fingers slightly and smiled as the bug crawled between his small fingers. He began to whisper softly and Itachi strained his ears to hear the words.

"This one time, when we went to the moon festival with Kyuu-nii-san and Naruto, we played in this feild do you remember?" he asked the small bug. "Maybe you dont, maybe you were just a baby. But my best friend Naruto and I we were playing and you family landed on us and tickled us." SAsuke beemed and the ladybug slightly fluttered his wings. "Itachi-nii-san said that the ladybugs send messages if you whisper it to them. And they go to the person you love the most so..." Sasuke closed his eyes and brought the ladybug close on his index finger. "Please tell Naruto that we'll see each other soon, kay'?" he whispered softly. The ghosting of his breath over the tiny bug since a tiny shiver through the insect. So the tiny bug did as it was told, unknowest to Itachi and little Sasuke, the lady bug spread her great red black dotted wings and flew away into town.


End file.
